I've Been Looking For You Forever
by HouseHaddock
Summary: Blaine had convinced himself he would never find someone like Kurt. Kurt had become convinced that he would never find anyone at all, at least not in Ohio. AU/Future one shot. Some mature content, slightly smutty.


**A/N: This story is a future, AU for the most part, though most of the facts are canon. The only thing that isn't canon is the fact that Kurt and Blaine have never met. Oh, and this is just a forewarning for basically any Klaine fic I will write or have written: I will, 99% of the time, write in Blaine's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson hated that he was being transferred to Cincinnati, Ohio. <em>Ohio<em>. He swore to himself that his bosses were doing this to him on purpose. Let's make the rookie uproot and transfer because we need people so very desperately in Cincinnati. No! That's just low.

But Blaine went regardless. He hated leaving his flat in Manhattan. He hated it more than anything, especially since he couldn't afford to keep it while he did his time in Ohio, so he had to give up that lease. It took forever to get that flat and it was gone as quickly as it came.

He might be overreacting. He did grow up in Ohio. Westerville to be exact. But that didn't mean that he wanted to go back anytime soon. He didn't have very many good memories. Sure, there were the friendships he made at Dalton, the Warblers. But there was also the underlying disappointment from his father, the feeling like his own family didn't truly love him, despite trying to help him with everything.

Those weren't memories he wished to re-hatch.

* * *

><p>His car, of course, just had to die. In the middle of nowhere. The middle of nowhere in OHIO. Blaine groaned loudly and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. This <em>would<em> happen.

It had to be a sign. Some higher power was telling him to call a cab and haul his ass back out to New York, where he would tell his bosses to fuck off and then go find a job he actually enjoyed.

But Blaine knew that wouldn't be happening. He had just driven out of a smaller town and the walk wouldn't take too long. Hopefully there was a garage there that could tow his car for him.

* * *

><p>The town happened to be Lima, Ohio. Blaine knew of Lima, considering it was only two hours away from Westerville. He had never been there, but he could remember competing against their Glee club.<p>

He asked around and found out that there was in fact a garage that could tow his car. Someone was kind enough to point him in the direction of the place and Blaine found it easily.

Blaine walked into the garage and looked around. An older man wiping grease off of his hands walked up to him. "Can I help you with something?" he asked Blaine. Blaine looked up and smiled.

"Um, yes sir. My car died just outside of town. I was wondering if I could get a tow and hopefully have it looked at. It's been giving me a lot of trouble lately," he responded. The man nodded.

"We can do that. Just tell me where and I'll have someone go get it. When my son gets in, he'll take a look at it for you," he said. "You can wait here, or you can walk around. It might be a while," he added. Blaine nodded and told him what road his car was on and what kind of car he had, along with his license plate number.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way. Thank you for doing this," Blaine said politely.

"Burt Hummel. And it's not a problem, Blaine," he said with a smile, before walking off to talk to someone about doing the tow. Blaine went over and sat down on one of the chairs by the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been sitting there for a while, going through his phone, just biding his time. His car had arrived and now he was just waiting for Burt Hummel's son. Of course, he had no idea who his son was, so every time the door opened, he looked up, expecting to see some jock-ish guy.<p>

But when the door opened this time, what he saw was exactly what he _hadn't _been expecting.

An angelic man walked in, his hair perfectly styled, his clothes rather lavish, far too lavish for the town, much less a garage. Blaine couldn't help but stare at him, his jaw slightly dropped.

"Hey dad," the man said, nodding to Burt Hummel. Blaine could not believe they were related, much less father and son.

"Kurt, what did I tell you about coming to work in those clothes?" Burt asked him. _Kurt_. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I have clothes in the back, relax. I'm not walking around town in greased up jeans and a ratty old t-shirt. It's just not happening," he said, before walking towards the back. Burt shook his head, but smiled to himself. Blaine was instantly jealous of this exchange.

* * *

><p>Kurt came out of the back a few minutes later in work-worn clothing. Blaine had never seen ratty clothing look so attractive. And as Kurt walked toward him, Blaine could see how amazing his eyes were. Not exactly blue, but not exactly green either.<p>

Kurt gave Blaine a smile. Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "Hi, I'm Kurt." He held his hand out for Blaine to shake. Blaine stood and took it, marveling at how soft Kurt's hands were. _He must take amazing care of his skin…_

"My name is Blaine," he replied, smiling back. He noticed Kurt stare at him for a moment and Blaine stared back, unable to help himself. He had never met a more beautiful person.

Kurt bit his lip and Blaine let go of his hand. "Let's look at your car…" Kurt said softly, smiling and letting Blaine lead him over to where his car was.

* * *

><p>Blaine's car was a piece of shit, and Kurt made that very clear. The engine was done and it needed to be replaced. Unfortunately, Blaine had an older car and it would take a few days for the engine to arrive. Then it would take another day to install.<p>

Blaine called his boss and told him the situation. His boss was annoyed, but there was nothing he could do. Blaine was stuck in Lima, Ohio for a few days.

* * *

><p>Blaine found that he spent basically every minute of his time in Lima at the garage, talking to Kurt. At first it was about his car. But then they broached other topics. They talked about High School and Glee Club.<p>

"_I remember when we lost to you guys at Nationals. You were amazing."_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p>They talked about their families. Blaine told Kurt all about his parents. How they so desperately wanted to accept him for who he was, but even now, now that he was twenty-five, they still didn't fully accept it.<p>

"_That's awful, Blaine…"_

"_I manage. It's not like they aren't trying… It's just hard. You're so lucky you have the father you have. I wish I had that."_

* * *

><p>One day, it was just the two of them in the shop. Blaine had brought Kurt lunch. He didn't know why he had, he just did. Kurt didn't seem to mind. They were sitting in the back room, just eating.<p>

"You don't seem to excited to go to Cincinnati," Kurt mentioned, looking down at his food. Blaine looked up.

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his curls. "I love New York. I didn't feel so out of place there. All the culture, all the music… And now I'm going to Cincinnati against my will, to work a job I hate, and have to start my life all over again."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, then looked away. "I wanted to get out of this town so badly. I don't mind working here. I'm saving up money and spending time with my father. I'm just... I'm scared that I'll leave and something will happen to him. He's always had heart problems. I can't leave him…" he explained softly. Blaine could see the tears brimming Kurt's eyes.

He bit his lip and reached across the table, putting his hand on Kurt's.

* * *

><p>It had only been a few days, but Blaine was devastated when the engine arrived. He didn't want to leave Kurt. He couldn't leave Kurt. The thought of it killed him.<p>

Kurt didn't seem to be in any better spirits.

It was a Sunday that the engine arrived and Kurt decided to install it that day, considering the garage was usually closed and quiet, and he could just focus. But it wasn't about the engine at all, really. He wanted to be alone for a while. The arrival of the engine meant the soon-to-come departure of Blaine and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he worked to put the engine in properly.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the back door of the garage, a bag in his hand that had Kurt's favorite dinner in it. Kurt had just finished putting in the engine. His hands were pressed down onto the hood of the car, his shoulders shaking.<p>

Blaine stared at him for a moment, before putting down the bag and going over to him, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned and looked at him, his eyes red and puffy and he looked down. "I look terrible…" Blaine shook his head and cupped Kurt's chin, pulling his face up to look at him.

"You're so beautiful."

Kurt started crying again. Blaine teared up and wiped Kurt's tears away with his thumbs. "It's not fair… I find the most perfect guy and now you have to leave and it's not fair, because I think I might be in love with you," Kurt whimpered.

Tears fell down Blaine's face and he pulled Kurt into a kiss. Kurt kissed him back, but then pulled away, shaking his head. "Blaine, I'm dirty and-"

"I don't care."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stumbled into Blaine's motel room, their lips barely leaving each others as Blaine kicked the door shut and pushed the greasy flannel over Kurt's shoulders, throwing it aside. Kurt pulled back and pulled off Blaine's shirt, running his fingers down his chest, marveling at the muscles and the mass of dark chest hair.<p>

Kurt's t-shirt came off next. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides, just admiring his pale skin, the subtle muscles in his chest and arms. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's clavicle. Kurt whimpered almost silently.

Pants were removed slowly, cautiously, as was underwear. Kurt was red with embarrassment, one from being seen naked, two from seeing Blaine naked. Blaine caressed his cheek and whispered that it was alright, before kissing Kurt's lips softly.

* * *

><p>Before they both knew it, Kurt was on his back on the bed, with Blaine on top of him, slowly moving in and out of him, his face crunched up in concentration and pleasure. Kurt writhed beneath him, gripping Blaine's arms tightly, which were on either of Kurt's body. The sounds Kurt was making made Blaine crazy, but this wasn't anything wild.<p>

It was too meaningful to get out of hand.

* * *

><p>They made love for hours, taking short breaks in between to just stare at each other and kiss softly. Both wanted to forget the inevitable. Both wanted to forget that Blaine would be leaving in the morning, and while it wasn't that far off, it was still hard for the both of them.<p>

Blaine had convinced himself he would never find someone like Kurt. Someone he could talk with openly about anything without fear of being hurt or judged. Kurt had become convinced that he would never find anyone at all, at least not in Ohio… He had basically given up on love.

"Never in a million years did I expect this to happen…" Kurt whispered into the darkness, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine ran his fingers along Kurt's spine.

"Neither did I…" he whispered back, kissing Kurt's hair softly. Kurt didn't say anything more. He just closed his eyes and held onto Blaine tightly, scared to let go. Because the moment he did let go… Blaine was going to disappear.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt stood out front of the garage and watched as Blaine put his things back into his car. Kurt's arms were crossed tight over his chest and he looked like he was seconds away from breaking down. Blaine looked at him as he closed the trunk of his car, then went over and pulled him into his arms.<p>

"This isn't goodbye, Kurt…" Blaine whispered. Kurt just tightened his grip on Blaine.

"I'll never say goodbye to you."

Blaine pulled back, tears brimming his eyes. He pushed his forehead against Kurt's gently for a second, then kissed him lovingly and with all the passion he could muster. Kurt kissed him back, gripping Blaine's shirt.

But they couldn't stay like that forever, no matter how much they wanted.

They pulled away from each other and Blaine hugged him again, before reluctantly letting him go and getting into his car.

Kurt cried as he watched Blaine pull onto the road, drive down the street and disappear around the corner.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the shop, avoiding his father's and everyone else's eyes as he walked straight through and out the back door. He went over to his car and went to unlock it with a shaky hand, when he dropped his keys.<p>

"Fuck!" he yelled, not even caring about his language at this point, or if anyone had heard. He kneeled down and grabbed them, before straightening up, only to see Blaine leaning against the end of his car.

Kurt's eyes widened.

Blaine smiled. "I can't do it, Kurt. I can't leave. I called my boss and told him I quit. I was miserable anyways."

Kurt stared at him, his jaw dropped slightly. "But… Blaine…"

"Kurt, I know what people probably will think. We've only known each other for a couple of days, but… You can't walk away from things like this, especially when it's real," Blaine explained, walking over to Kurt and taking his hands. "I'm not going anywhere unless you're with me. I know for a fact that I want you for the rest of my life, Kurt. I've been looking for you forever."

The smile that appeared on Kurt's face was a good enough reason for why Blaine couldn't leave. And as he pulled Kurt close and they kissed, Blaine knew he wouldn't regret not leaving Lima, Ohio right then and there. How often does one find true love out of the blue like that?

* * *

><p><em>And there you go. I think this is probably one of the best one shots I've ever written, I'm so incredibly proud of it. And I didn't kill anyone this time! I call that progress. Anyways, I hope you, the reader, enjoyed it. <em>


End file.
